The present disclosure relates to power consumption control in computer systems, and more particularly, to power consumption control in a rack-style or grouped computer system.
In the situation where, for example, a data center is operating, servers or any other computers are grouped and disposed on a rack, so as to facilitate management and enhance space efficiency. For details of rack-style computer systems, refer to various offerings of International Business Machines Corporation.
To effectuate “system level” power consumption control of a computer system which comprises grouped servers and rack-style computer systems, various solutions are provided by the prior art.